Serial Killings
Serial Killings 'is case 3 of Grimsborough 2 (Industrial Area). It is also the only case based in 'The Industrial Area, to have more than 1 victim. It was also the first case where the killer was sentenced to death. Plot The victims were a woman (Sarah Brelton) and a man (Tony Brelton) (both ages were unknown). Sarah and Brelton had been married for 30 years. They were both killed in the same way, they were both stabbed in the stomach twice with a machete. Their killer was a 25 year old woman called Jessica Poles. When she was arrested Jessica claimed killed Sarah because she threatened to burn her and her mother alive. She killed Tony because he attempted to call the cops on her. By that time, Jessica wanted revenge on the whole family, but knew she would be caught if she tried to do such a thing. Before Jessica could be caught she wrote a letter on Sarah's Corpse saying "SAMUEL YOUR NEXT! SIGNED MARK" (trying to blame Mark Thomson). But it was soon found out Jessica murdered Samuel's parents and was going to murder him next. When Jessica went to court. She stated that her life had been ruined by the whole family, and she wanted all of them dead. Judge Hall saw Jessica as a very cold hearted woman, and was horrified to hear about such as despicable crime. Judge Hall did not like the fact that she felt she might have to use the death penalty for the first time in ages. Jessica confessed that she would rather die than go to prison. Jessica Poles was sentenced to death by lethal injects for the massacre of Sarah and Tony Brelton, and the planned murder of the whole Brelton family. Victims * [[Sarah Brelton|'Sarah Brelton']] (Sarah and Her Husband were brutally disemboweled with a sharp object). * [[Tony Brelton|'Tony Brelton']] (Sarah and Her Husband were brutally disemboweled with a sharp object). Weapon * Machete Killer * [[Jessica Poles|'Jessica Poles']] Killer Profile * The Killer is 5'9" Tall ' * The Killer is an '''A-' * The Killer has 'Light Brown Hair ' * The Killer is '''25 years old * The Killer is a Woman ' ' ____________________________________________________________________________________ Suspects * Samuel Brelton '- Victim's Son (25) 5'9Tall, A-, LightBrownHair, Age25 * 'Mark Thomson '- CEO of Grimsness (39) 5'9Tall, A- * [[Georgia Kez|'Georgia Kez]]' '- Waitress (21) 5'9Tall, Female * [[Beatrice Millas|'Beatrice Millas']] - Sarah's Mother (73) Female, A- * [[Jessica Poles|'Jessica Poles']]' '- Victim's Neighbour (25) 5'9Tall, Female, A-, LightBrownHair, Age25 Crime Scenes * 1: Backstreet * 3: Backstreet Bonus (Puzzle) (3/45) stars needed * 2: Brelton's Bedroom * 4: Restaurant * 5: Dining Table * 6: Restaurant Bonus (Time-Attack) (8/45) stars needed * 7: The Park * 8: Flower Bed * 9: The Park Bonus (Differences) (17/45) stars needed Steps Chapter 1: * Investigate Backstreet (Clues: Woman's Body, Man's Body, Trash Can) * Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Results: Clue: Note. KillerProfile= 5'9Tall) * Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00) * Examine Trash Can (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Find) (Result: MuderWeapon= Machete) * Examine Note (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Restore) (Result: NewSuspects= Samuel Brelton, Mark Thomson) * Warn Samuel about kill threat (Cost 1 Star) * Question Mark about kill threat (Cost 1 Star) (Result: NewSuspect= Georgia Kez) * Talk to Georgia about relationship with Samuel (Cost 1 Star) * Go to Chapter 2 (Cost: Free) Chapter 2: * Interview Chief Jones (Result: NewSuspect= Beatrice Millas) * Inform Beatrice about daughter's death (Cost 1 Star) * Investigate Bedroom (Clues: Computer) * Analyze Computer (06:00:00) (Result: NewSuspect= Jessica Poles) * Tell Jessica about Message (Cost 1 Star) * Question Georgia about murder (Cost 1 Star) * Investigate Restaurant (Clues: Menu, Fork, Smartphone) * Examine Menu (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Collect) * Examine Fork (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Collect) * Examine Smartphone (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Decode) * Analyze Fingerprints (04:00:00) * Analyze Substance (03:00:00) (Substance= Nail Varnish) * Analyze Smartphone (00:35:00) * Talk to Samuel about message (Cost 1 Star) * Investigate The Park (Clue: Bloody Tissue) * Examine Tissue (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Collect) * Analyze Blood (06:30:00) (Result: KillerProfile= A-) * Go to Chapter 3 (Cost 2 Stars) Chapter 3: * Talk to Beatrice Millas (Cost 1 Star) * Investigate Dining Table (Clues: Flower, Wine Glass) * Examine Flower (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Collect) * Examine Wine Glass (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Collect) * Investigate Flower Bed (Clues: N/A) * Talk to Samuel about being in Park (Cost 1 Star) * Talk to Jessica about being in park (Cost 1 Star) * Investigate The Park (Clue: Stained Tissue) * Examine Stained Tissue (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Collect) * Analyze Substance (03:00:00) (Result: Substance= Nail Varnish) * Investigate Backstreet (Clue: Backpack) * Examine Backpack (Cost 1 Star) (Clue: Nail Varnish) (Minigame= Find) * Examine Nail Varnish (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Collect) * Analyze Hair (00:04:00) (Results: KillerProfile= LightBrownHair, Age25, Female) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Additional Investigation (Cost 3 Stars) Additional Investigation: * Samuel really needs your help (Cost 1 Star) * Investigate Brelton's Bedroom (Clue: Ripped Paperwork) * Examine Ripped Paperwork (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Restore) * Examine Paperwork (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Find) * Analyze Estate Sale Card (03:00:00) * Give Card back to Samuel (Cost 1 Star) (Reward: 100XP) * Beatrice wants to talk to you (Cost 1 Star) * Investigate Flower Bed (Clue: Handbag) * Examine Handbag (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Find) * Analyze Credit Card (06:00:00) * Give Credit Card back to Beatrice (Cost 1 Star) (Reward: Funny Top Hat) * Georgia really needs your help (Cost 1 Star) * Investigate Dining Table (Clues: Whiskey Bottle, Nail Varnish) * Analyze Nail Varnish (03:00:00) * Analyze Whiskey Bottle (03:00:00) * Remind Georgia to clean alcohol spillage (Cost 1 Star) (Reward: Burger) * Go to Next Case (Cost 1 Star) Trivia * This case is the only case, where a female killer is sentenced to death by [[Judge Hall|'Judge Hall']] * This case, [[Skinned Alive|'Skinned Alive']], [[Prison Executioner|'Prison Executioner']], [[Krane Of Death|'Krane Of Death']], [[8 Shot Down Dead|'8 Shot Down Dead']], Bomb Alert On Grimsborough Airport 'and [[Almost Nearly There|'Almost Nearly There]]. Are the only cases in Grimsborough 2, where the killer is giving the death penalty. * This Case, The Womanizer, Serial Killer Of The Night, School Of Corpses, Prison Executioner, 8 Shot Down Dead, Bomb Alert On Grimsborough Airport. All have more than 1 victim. (Case3= 2, Case19= 3, Case31= 3, Case 51= 4, Case 60= 3, Case 87= 8, Case 95= 9).